secret mission
by doseofdream
Summary: Natsu and Juvia watched with their own eyes that Gray was proposing Lucy. What could've gone wrong? Gruvia, Nalu, Navia brotp, Gralu brotp


The moment Juvia saw Gray entering the guild, she jumped on him and had her head rested on his shoulder, smiling as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "Gray-sama, are we still going for a lunch date today?"

Gray just smiled at his girlfriend and patted her head. "Sorry, can't do it today. I have to go now."

Juvia pouted her disappointment. "But Gray-sama promised Juvia yesterday that we would go for a lunch date."

Gray let out a low chuckle. "We can go tonight or tomorrow. Shit, I'm late now. I have to go Juvia, Lucy's waiting. Bye, Juvia."

Instantly he just left her and stormed out of the guild.

Suddenly her world shattered. Did she just hear that Lucy's waiting for him?

"No, Juvia. Gray-sama won't betray her. He must have met Lucy and Natsu—"

"You called me?" Natsu asked.

Both the sound of his voice and his sudden standing nearly caused her to jump right out of her own body, and with it, she screamed some with the jump. "N-Natsu-san! You scared Juvia!" She stuttered.

But then she realized that Natsu was still here. So could it be that Gray only meet Lucy alone?

"Natsu-san, aren't you going to meet Gray-sama and Lucy-san?" she asked carefully, secretly praying that he would answer, "Oh thanks for reminding me Juvia."

But instead, Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Huh, why would I?"

Ok, maybe Natsu just completely forgot, she thought to herself, more sounded like she was convincing herself.

"Gray-sama said he had to go because Lucy-san is waiting for him—"

She spoke slowly as she tried to read Natsu's eyes, but he still looked confused. "Why would Gray meet Lucy now?"

With his innocent question, Juvia dropped to her knees. She felt the warmth rising on her cheeks as she tried to cover them with her hands. "Gr-Gray-sama is ditching Juvia because he wants to see Lucy?"

"Hey Juvia, Gray won't do that—" Natsu trailed off as he was not sure with his own words. Could it be that Gray go on a date with Lucy? The idea of them going for a date discomforted him.

Natsu grabbed her wrist, held hers firmly and said, "Hey, let's go follow Gray. He must have not been far from here."

With Juvia nodded, they both stormed out of the guild to find Gray.

##

After one hour looking for Gray, they eventually spotted him with Lucy standing near the jewelry shop. Juvia and Natsu hid in the clothing shop at the opposite of the jewelry shop and spied on them through the glass window of the clothing shop, trying to read their lips. But then they were distracted when suddenly Gray was blushing and Lucy pulled his arm to drag him into the jewelry shop.

Juvia and Natsu hurriedly walked to the front of the jewelry shop, and tried to peek at them through the glass window of the jewelry shop.

They found Lucy was putting on different beautiful diamond rings on her finger with Gray by her side. He looked at her all the time as she kept talking, and he occasionally blushed and smiled romantically at her.

Natsu clenched his jaw and hissed, "Gray, what the hell is he doing?"

Juvia just stared emptily at Lucy and her boyfriend, and so was her tone. "Love rival steals Gray-sama's heart again."

One second later, they saw Gray kneeled before Lucy with his cheek turned pink, and put a big, beautiful diamond ring on her finger. The view of her boyfriend proposing someone else broke her heart, and she began to fight her tears from rolling down her cheeks. "J-Juvia can't watch this. Juvia has to go now. Sorry Natsu-san!"

She shortly turned away from Natsu as she was too embarrassed to cry in front of Natsu, but Natsu grabbed her wrist. "Hey, Juvia, let me go with you."

Juvia wanted to be cry alone now, but her heart raced seeing the fire in his eyes. The look he gave her swept away her loneliness; as if telling her that they were friends, and she should know that she's not all alone.

Juvia nodded, and walked away with Natsu from that place.

##

The feeling of someone was watching over him gave him goosebumps all over the body. Gray turned his head to see his surrounding, yet he found nothing suspicious.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong Gray?"

"Hmm I feel Juvia is nearby, watching over me," he answered with his eyes were still trying to find Juvia.

Lucy laughed out loud. "Gray, we used to tell Juvia that she had Gray-radar, and now currently you have Juvia-radar."

He scratched his hair, embarrassed. "Shut up, Luce."

Lucy smiled warmly at him. "But I'm happy for you Gray, she has definitely changed you."

Gray just smiled back at her and began to tease her, "and look how much that flame-brain changed you too."

Her cheeks turned pink, and she hit him on the back. "Shut up, Gray."

##

Gray knocked on Juvia's door. Knowing her for years, he realized that she must be upset for cancelling their date earlier, and now he had to fix it. But no responds at all. He wondered it was still seven, and she couldn't be sleeping at this hour. She would always be home after six because she just loved spending her time in the room sewing or cooking or cleaning up her room.

"Maybe she is in the guild," he said to himself. So he went back to the guild.

##

Natsu was just watching Juvia finished her first three glasses of beer. "Mira-san, can Juvia have one more?" She asked with the glass on her hand, and her face all turned red.

Natsu put down her glass. "Think you have too much. I can't handle it if you get hangover."

"But Juvia needs more! Please Mira-san."

"Ok, but this is the last one, Juvia," Mirajane said as she poured the beer into her glass then left her table.

Natsu facepalmed himself. "Oh crap, what did I get myself into?" He soon regretted his decision to company Juvia after she finished her first drink, and still asked for more.

"Natsu-san, it's all your fault—" She smiled, half-coyly, half-drunkenly.

Natsu raised his brows. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"If Natsu-san confessed to Lucy-san, Natsu-san would end up with Lucy-san now, and Gray would have not proposed her."

"Huh, what to confess? She's only a friend," he insisted.

Juvia stopped his words when she put her finger on his lip. "Everyone knows that Lucy-san is more than a friend for Natsu-san. Sadly only you and Lucy-san who don't realize it."

Natsu remained silent at her words. She's always be there for him, and so was he. He always needed her, and so did she. He had just realized that he was angry this afternoon as his jaw twitched and he clenched his teeth. And truthfully he didn't know why he was so angry. If two of his best friends were getting together, shouldn't he be happy for them? He remembered he always told everyone that Lucy was one of the most important people in his life because they were friends for life, but now he wasn't so sure if that was how he truly felt. He was alarmed to admit that he was _jealous_?

"It's just getting hotter and hotter here. Juvia will just strip," she said as she began to unbutton her shirt.

"Not now!" but too late, she already removed her shirt. She removed it very quickly. Well, she might have learnt it from Gray, Natsu thought to himself. She was only in her pink bra and long brown skirt as she continued swallowing her fourth glass of beer, and Natsu only cleared her throat at the sight of Juvia in her undergarment. It was not his first time seeing a half-naked woman, but it was Juvia, the woman who always dressed up conservatively. Natsu knew he was not alone because all pervy eyes were on Juvia now.

As Gray entered the guild, he was shocked to see Juvia, half-naked, drinking her beer.

"What the hell Natsu, cover your eyes!" He yelled at Natsu and gave him an angry glare while picking up Juvia's shirt on the floor and covering her upper body.

As Natsu realized he stared at Juvia much longer than he was supposed to, he immediately turned away and hissed, "Oh crap."

"What the hell were you thinking Juvia, let's go home," he said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh Gray-sama, how is your proposal with Lucy-san?"

"Huh, what are you talking about Juv—"

He didn't continue his question as Juvia fell asleep on his shoulder right away. He sighed, then he scooped her up,getting ready to head out of the guild.

"Wait, Gray. D-Did you propose Lucy?" Natsu asked sternly, raising his tone.

Gray raised his brow, and it took him few seconds to realize what Natsu was talking about.

Gray rolled his eyes and sighed, "I knew it. You guys were following us."

But Natsu still pushed for an answer. "Answer me Gray."

"No, I was choosing a ring for Juvia and Lucy helped me to find the one that Juvia might like."

Natsu asked with a look of hope in his eye, "Really? So nothing is going on between you two?"

Gray's cheeks colored even darker shade of pink as he looked at the Juvia's sleeping face on his shoulder. He answered softly, "No, I already have the woman that I want to spend my lifetime with."

Natsu breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh."

"Hey, Natsu. If I were you, I would meet Lucy now and tell her how I feel about her. You don't have to wait as long as I did."

Natsu just turned his face away from Gray, and he was blushing. "I know. You don't have to tell me that."

Gray just smiled warmly at his best friend and asked him, "So I assume that Juvia drank because she thought I was proposing Lucy?"

Natsu nodded. Gray let out a sigh. He wanted to surprise Juvia by giving her the best proposal that she deserved, but now it seemed his secret mission was futile. But he knew, she would still be happy, regardless of the way he proposed her.

 **a/n: my first attempt for this type of story. I'm not really good at making fluff stories, but hope it still works. Sorry it's a mess, I was rushing it because I had something else to do (a.k.a. study for exam).**


End file.
